Enlazando destinos
by rocio-asakura
Summary: Ambos pertenecían a dinastías reconocidas en China, por lo que lo lógico era que se casaran. Total, ¿Qué mas daba? Si Yoh tenía una prometida, el podía tener una. No por eso debía quererla, y sin duda su hijo sería el más fuerte. Entonces...¿Por qué lentamente comenzaba a importarle lo que ella pensaba? [Historia situada al final del manga]
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una idea que se me ocurrió hace muuuucho tiempo. Incluso antes de que se supiera que terminaría con la Doncella Jeanne. Releyendo Shaman King me dio nostalgia así que se me dio por revisar y publicar este fic. No tengo ninguna esperanza que a nadie le guste, pero bueno, aquí esta xD.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Claramente Shaman King no me pertenece y este es solo un fic sin ánimos de lucro.

 **-Lalala:** Diálogos

-" **Lalala"** : Pensamientos

 **Enlazando destinos**

 **Por rocio-asakura**

 _Capitulo 1_

Un grupo de mujeres se encuentra a mi alrededor, muy ocupadas en acondicionarme para mi fiesta de compromiso.

Esas manos que me tocan, peinan y maquillan…no me gusta sentirlas y notar sus ojos críticos, fijos en mí, pero mi opinión no es algo que importe verdaderamente, por lo que no me molesto en expresarla en voz alta. Además, en cierta forma ya estoy acostumbrada a ellas y, me apena admitirlo, pero no sería capaz de arreglarme de forma presentable valiéndome por mi misma.

Hoy soy solo un trofeo que mostrar, protagonista de un show en representación de mi familia. Mi deber es dar honor a la Dinastía Li, reconocida por sus ilustres sacerdotisas ( **Nujìsī en chino o itakos como se las conoce en Japón** ).

Como futura sucesora del pilar actual de la familia era de esperarse que la elección de mi esposo no sería algo que recaería en mis manos…solo espero que se trate de una persona con la que pueda convivir en armonía. Me siento verdaderamente nerviosa…esta será la primera vez que veré a mi prometido.

Tras unos minutos más, las manos al fin dejan de tocarme.

-Ya está lista –exclama una de las mujeres, apartándose.

Mi madre, Peng Li, hace aparición en la habitación al instante. Y tras un examen de mi apariencia con ojos críticos, da su aprobación realizando una leve reverencia.

-Que los grandes espíritus nos guíen, junto al alma de Xao Jie en esta noche –reza, para luego voltearse y encaminarse por uno de los pasillos de la mansión Li.

Me apresuro en seguirle el paso mientras que el recuerdo de mi hermano me deja una sensación extraña en el pecho. Xao Jie, menor que yo por dos años, desapareció a los 6 años mientras jugaba en los jardines. Según se nos fue informado dos de sus nodrizas se habían encargado de secuestrarlo, y mi familia, por más que hicieron uso de todos los espíritus a su alcance para buscarlo, jamás pudieron encontrarlo. Mis padres, tras 10 años de aquel suceso, ya han perdido totalmente la esperanza de que siguiera con vida, por lo que acostumbraban a mencionarlo en sus rezos.

Despierto de mis recuerdos al notarme en frente de la entrada de los jardines del ala sur de la mansión. Cuatro sirvientas no tardan en rodearme y mi madre murmura un:

-No olvides sonreír –antes de apartarse y ordenar que abran las grandes puertas con tigres ( **símbolos de la familia** ) tallados en ellas.

º . º . º . º

Tras descender por una corta escalinata, mi padre, Ryu Yen Li, se acerca a mí siendo acompañado por otra pareja. Los reconozco, son los pilares de la dinastía Tao, En y Ran Tao.

-Es un placer conocerla señorita Li ShaoLing –pronuncia con voz gruesa y firme En, realizando una leve inclinación junto a su esposa.

Les devuelvo el gesto intentando hacer gala de toda la elegancia con la que fui inculcada desde muy pequeña.

Con una sonrisa complacida, el señor Tao se hace a un lado para darle paso a su primogénito, mi prometido.

Permitiéndome finalmente conocerlo…

-Le presento a mi sucesor, Ren Tao –ante la seña de su padre, el aludido se acerca a mí.

-Es un placer –exclama Ren, realizando una reverencia.

-El placer es mío señor –por los grandes espíritus, me siento tan apenada que no me atrevo a levantar la mirada.

Puedo percibir como mis mejillas se encienden y por primera vez agradezco estar tan maquillada. Entonces escucho como mi padre anuncia formalmente nuestro compromiso a todos los presentes y tras una ronda de aplausos, En Tao comienza con un discurso sobre como dos grandes familias se verían unidas. Aprovechando que todos los invitados apartaron su atención de mí, volteo en un arranque de valor y me permito observar de reojo por primera vez a mi prometido.

Unos ojos color miel me devuelven la mirada al instante.

Aquella dura mirada me obliga a apartar la mía, apenada.

-Espero podamos vivir en armonía –susurro, dedicándole al joven Tao una sonrisa cortes.

Mis palabras no obtuvieron respuesta alguna de aquel hombre, quien se limitó a continuar clavando sus ojos en mí unos segundos más, antes de voltearse y perderse en la multitud.

Byakko, mi espíritu guardián ( **un tigre blanco que ha protegido a la familia Li por generaciones** ) se materializo a mi lado al instante.

-Pero que hijo de… -comenzó a decir, más lo calle colocándole una mano en sus fauces.

Estaba aturdida. No comprendía en absoluto la actitud tan áspera del joven Ren hacia mi persona. ¿Acaso le resultaba desagradable? Pero si era la primera vez que nos encontrábamos… La verdad es que me había descolocado por completo.

º . º . º . º

-Tiene un buen cuerpo, pero esa cara de culo te la regalo.

-Tsu Jang, ruego no uses ese vocabulario –la regañe.

-Pero tiene razón, ¿Es que no sabe sonreír? –la apoyo su hermana, Jie Liang- No entiendo porque debes comprometerte con alguien así.

Tsu Jang asintió- No dudo de que pueda cumplir sus obligaciones maritales a la perfección…pero los espíritus quieran que los niños no salgan amargados como él.

-No deben hablar de esa manera –insistí. Amaba a mis primas, pero a veces pensaba que su vocabulario era demasiado indecoroso- Estoy segura de que el señor Tao será un buen esposo, después de todo fue nuestra abuela quien lo escogió.

Las hermanas se miraron.

-Prefiero ahorcarme antes que vivir con él –Jie Liang fue la primera en volver a hablar.

-Seguro que si deseas morir él te puede dar una mano... Se dice que la familia Tao no se caracteriza precisamente por su calidez –Tsu Jang se abrazó a sí misma para darle dramatismo a sus propias palabras.

-No pueden juzgar sin conocer –dije, negando lentamente con la cabeza.

Mi deber, como futura esposa de Ren Tao, era defenderlo. Además no quería permitir que mis primas me alteraran y asustaran por un futuro que era tan incierto y nuevo para mí.

-Igualmente aún no están casados –mi hermano mayor, Xao Mei, se acercó a nosotras luciendo una tranquila sonrisa, la cual, conociéndolo como lo hacía, sabía que guardaba una amenaza- Un compromiso es fácil de romper.

-Hermano, ¿Vos también? –pregunté, cansada.

-No lo podemos dejar pasar así no más. Los rumores sobre la familia Tao, rumores que incluyen asesinatos y muertes en sus territorios, no pueden no ser tomados en cuentan si te unirán a su descendiente. Si se atreve a hacerte daño, puedes estar segura de que no tardara en unirse al mundo de los espíritus –los ojos de Xao Mei brillaron con determinación asesina.

-Por favor, deténganse. Ya es suficiente. Hermano, no conoces a la dinastía Tao como para confirmar esos rumores. Y además el señor Tao no me ha hecho nada malo.

-Aún –me corrigió.

-Hija, En y Ran Tao desean platicar contigo –interrumpió mi padre, apareciendo a mi lado.

Yo asentí y lo seguí a través del jardín, agradecida de que mis primas y mi hermano ya no pudieran seguir llenándome la cabeza.

-"Mi abuela lo escogió, nada de eso debe ser cierto" –me dije mentalmente, dándome valor.

º . º . º . º

A la mañana siguiente dos de sirvientas hicieron aparición en mi cuarto al despertarme, encargadas de ayudarme a bañarme y acondicionarme ( **como cada mañana** ). Ya lista, camine por el pasillo principal rumbo al comedor.

-Iré a buscar su desayuno –anuncio una de las cuatro sirvientas que iban en ese momento conmigo.

Yo le sonreí como respuesta, y al voltearme para encaminarme a la mesa me percate por primera vez de la figura ya sentada frente a ella.

-Señor Tao –murmure, sorprendida- Buenos días –otra vez me sonrojaba cerca de mi prometido… ¿Qué me ocurría? ¿Porque me ponía tan nerviosa ante su presencia?

-Buenos días –respondió el aludió, continuando con su desayuno sin inmutarse.

Con pasos dudosos me acerque a la mesa y tome asiento a su lado, al momento en que mi desayuno era servido frente a mí.

-¿Pudo descansar bien? –me anime a preguntar en un intento de hacer conversación.

Debía intentar disimular que me alteraba… aceptaba que en toda mi vida no había tenido ocasión ni permiso para relacionarme con hombres sin contar a mi hermano y padre, pero mi reacción ya era ridícula.

-Mmh –fue todo lo que se limitó en contestar el descendiente Tao, claramente desinteresado en responderme.

Sintiéndome un poco tonta, y aún más avergonzada, me decidí por agachar la cabeza y dedicarme a comer en silencio.

Finalmente me las arregle para terminar mi desayuno, y cuando me disponía a levantarme fui consciente de que los ojos miel se encontraban fijos en mí, observándome detenidamente. Sin poder evitarlo me estremecí por completo.

-Quiero hablar contigo un momento.

-Claro señor… ¿Sobre qué tema?

-A solas –exclamo Ren, fijando su mirada fría en las sirvientas paradas detrás de mí- Sígueme, caminaremos por el jardín –dicho esto se incorporó con un rápido movimiento- Ustedes no nos sigan.

Sintiendo curiosidad, me levante y les hice una seña a las mujeres que me aguardaran. Estas me miraron desconcertada mientras yo seguía al joven Tao.

º . º . º . º

Me esforzaba en seguir a mi prometido mientras intentaba mantener los pasos cortos con los que, se suponía, debía caminar una dama. Incluso tropecé un par de veces en el camino, hasta que finalmente el joven Tao se detuvo, volteándose para enfrentarme en un gesto brusco.

-Señorita ShaoLing, por cuestiones de nuestras familias al parecer me veo atado a usted –comenzó Ren con sus ojos penetrantes fijos en mi- El hecho de que estemos comprometidos no pienso permitir que sea un tema que interfiera con la vida que he llevado hasta ahora. Por lo que, dentro de dos días partiré a Japón. Tengo asuntos de importancia que culminar allí antes de que el receso en la universidad concluya. Debido a que tu deber es permanecer a mi lado, deseaba hablar contigo para comunicarte de mi decisión. Tienes un par de días para preparar todo lo que necesites para nuestro viaje. Saldremos el viernes temprano en la mañana en el avión privado de la familia Tao –sin considerar necesario decir más, mi prometido se dispuso a marcharse.

-¡Es…espera un segundo! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a darme órdenes de esa manera?! Yo no tengo porque obedecerlo. Tomar decisiones por mi… ¡Qué osadía! Pertenezco a una familia tan renombrada como la suya así que le sugiero que me tenga más respe…

Una carcajada se dio paso entre los labios del shaman, interrumpiéndome.

Por primera vez en toda mi vida desee matar a alguien.

Tras contemplar mi expresión de furia por unos momentos, y a medida que su risa se aminoraba, su expresión cambio completamente a una desafiante.

-Puede que pertenezcas a una gran dinastía –susurro, divertido- Y reconozco que tu furyoku es elevado. Pero lo que pienses me tiene sin cuidado, además hay algo que, creo, haz olvidado –la sonrisa que lucía se transformó en una maliciosa- Eres una mujer y tu deber es el de obedecer al hombre que será tu esposo.

Abrí los ojos horrorizada. El maldito tenía razón.

-"Vamos ShaoLing ¿Dónde quedo todo para lo que te educaron y entrenaron?" –me reprendió una voz en mi cabeza.

Por lo que rápidamente elimine cualquier expresión que pudiera delatar mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Y, curiosamente, todo rastro de diversión desapareció del rostro de Ren.

-Prepárate para nuestro viaje –dicho esto, Tao se alejó con pasos decididos.

-Como desee señor –susurre, aparentando calma.

-¡Déjamelo! ¡Me lo voy a comer hervido! –Byakko rugió a mi lado, visiblemente molesto.

Y aunque la idea me resulto exquisitamente tentadora, tuve que voltearme y caminar en sentido contrario.

 ** _Continuara…_**


	2. Comenzando con el pie izquierdo

**Lo cierto es que casi no subo la continuación porque pensé que verdaderamente nadie lo leería, pero justo me llegaron 2 review, los que me re motivaron. Este capitulo esta dedicado a esos que me dejaron su mensaje!**

AuReTC: Muchas gracias por leerme! Por mas Argentinos en ! jajaja

Guest: No dejaste tu nombre, así que no puedo responderte apropiadamente. Cuando me llego tu review me hiper emociono para continuar. Espero que te guste el avance de la trama.

 **Aclaraciones : **

**-Lalala:** Diálogos.

-" **Lalala"** : Pensamientos.

 _ **Lalala:**_ Narrado en primera persona.

 **Lalala:** Narrado en 3ra persona.

 **Enlazando destinos**

 **Por rocio-asakura**

 _Capítulo 2: "Comenzando con el pie izquierdo"_

ShaoLing camino de un lado a otro junto a su espíritu guardián frente a la puerta de las habitaciones de sus abuelos, esperando a ser recibida por estos.

-¡¿Quién demonios se cree?! ¡Venir y darme ordenes! ¡Maldito engreído descarado!

-¡Esa! ¡Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo! –avivaba el tigre, gruñendo de tanto en tanto.

-¡No se lo voy a permitir!

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¡Nos va a conocer de verdad Byakko!

-Lo espero con ansias –sentencio el aludido con placer.

-¡¿Es que nadie le enseño a respetar a los demás?!

-No te preocupes, nosotros le enseñaremos.

-¡Si!¡Tiene que aprender buenos modales!

-Cuando terminemos con él va a rogar perdón. Patearemos su trasero de forma sublime.

-¿Qué? -Li detuvo su andar- ¡No! Byakko, yo no quiero pelear contra él.

-¿Cómo que no? Si no es así ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer para que te respete?

-Hablare con mi abuela, ella intervendrá y le pondrá los puntos en claro.

-¿Ese es tu plan malvado?

La itako asintió decidida.

-¿Es en serio?

Nuevamente asintió.

-Acusarlo con tu abuela...por los espíritus, eres tan mala...

-¿Piensas qué es demasiado? -ahora la castaña mostró duda.

-¡¿Demasiado?! ¡Ese chiquillo necesita una buena paliza, no que lo regañen!

-Por supuesto que no. No quiero lastimar a mi prometido, por mas idiota que sea.

-¿Por qué le quitas la diversión a las cosas? -Byakko suspiro, visiblemente decepcionado.

-ShaoLing, entra por favor –la voz de una mujer se dejó oír desde el otro lado de las grandes puertas.

A lo que la joven obedeció de inmediato, mientras que sus sirvientas aguardaban en el pasillo.

º . º . º . º

-Abuela yo sé que es mi prometido, pero tomarse esas libertades conmigo…

-Sin duda es bastante orgulloso – _Leran Li, mi abuela, llevó la mano derecha debajo de su mentón en un elegante movimiento_ \- Aun así el joven Ren hablo conmigo primero sobre el viaje, pidiendo por mi consentimiento.

-"El imbécil es inteligente" – _exclamo en mi mente el espíritu del tigre_.

-No insultes Byakko, recuerda que puedo oírte – _mi abuela se permitió recostarse en el sillón ubicado frente a mí. De inmediato mi guardián adopto una expresión de disculpa-_ Volviendo al tema, el motivo de que el descendiente Tao tenga tanta prisa por su viaje a Japón se debe a que posee numerosas responsabilidades que debe atender personalmente. Recuerda que es uno de los guerreros legendarios que lucho contra Hao en el Shaman Fight, su renombre no tiene igual. Tu deber, ShaoLing, es el de acompañarlo.

-Lo sé – _susurre bajando la mirada_ \- Pero viajar tan lejos…nunca abandone estas tierras. Además irme sola con él, cuando apenas lo conozco…

-La joven Jun Tao, hermana mayor de Ren, los acompañara – _intervino por primera vez mi abuelo, Sheng Li, quien permanecía a un lado de la sala, leyendo un libro._

-"Jun Tao… no me la presentaron en la fiesta" – _pensé, repasando las caras de todos los invitados que habían conocido la noche anterior._

-"Por otro lado, nunca viajaste a Japón" – _la mente de mi abuela se coló en la mía. Era una rara habilidad que tanto ella como mi espíritu guardián dominaban_ \- "No conoces más tierras que las pertenecientes a la dinastía Li. ¿No tienes curiosidad por el mundo exterior?"

 _Byakko tomo su forma reducida al tiempo en que sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de emoción._

-Comprendo… en ese caso comenzare a alistarme – _exclame, realizando una reverencia._

 _Pude notar como mis abuelos se sonrieron antes de marcharme._

º . º . º . º

 _Llegado el día de mi partida, muy temprano en la mañana me encontré caminando rumbo al jardín más apartado, donde el avión de los Tao aguardaba. Xao Mei avanzaba a mi lado, sin mostrar rastros de su habitual sonrisa amable._

-Sé que piensas que esto es una locura por más que no lo digas… - _murmure, intentando calmarlo. Sabia que estaba furioso-_ Pero es mi deber ir con él. Te prometo que estaré bien.

-Nunca estuviste sola, ni mucho menos en otro país – _respondió el aludido, sin detener su andar._

-Ten fe en mi – _le pedí, llegando al jardín y visualizando a Ren Tao ya parado a la par de la escalera que subía al avión._

-Si me necesitas no dudes en llamarme – _Xao Mei me rodeo con sus brazos de forma protectora._

-Lo haré – _le prometí, apartándome luego de unos segundos._

 _Tsu Jang y Jie Liang (_ _ **quienes ya se encontraban allí**_ _) se acercaron también a abrazarme._

-Te extrañaremos – _chillaron al unisonó._

-Y yo a ustedes – _murmure_ \- Por favor modulen su vocabulario en mi ausencia.

-Eres la única que se preocupa por eso – _se rió Jie Liang-_ Mejor preocúpate por ti misma. Debes cuidarte mucho en Japón.

-Lo haré. Me sentiré muy vacía sin la compañía de ambas.

-¡Pero será la primera vez que conozcas otro lugar! – _Tsu Jang acaricio mi rostro con cariño_ \- Estamos emocionadas por vos. Es una gran oportunidad así que disfrútala. ¡Y no te olvides de probar la comida de allá! Dicen que es deliciosa.

 _Asentí con una sonrisa, apartándome finalmente de ellas. Tras dedicarles una reverencia a mis padres y a los señores Tao, me encamine al avión._

-¡ShaoLing! Será un placer tenerte en la familia, mi nombre es Jun Tao, soy la hermana de Ren. No tuve oportunidad de presentarme en la fiesta de compromiso.

-Es un placer – _respondí de forma respetuosa_.

 _Dedicándome una enorme sonrisa Jun volteo para comenzar a subir la escalinata, y cuando yo me dispuse a seguirla quede estática unos segundos de la sorpresa al notar como Ren tomaba mi mano con la intención de ayudarme._

 _Baje la mirada al instante para así ocultar el traicionero sonrojo que comenzó a tomar lugar en mis mejillas. Me esforcé por no liberar un suspiro de frustración. Debía empezar a acostumbrarme a su tacto y a su presencia, no podía continuar sintiendo como todo en mí se agitaba cuando él se acercaba unos centímetros._

 _Era ridículo que me pusiera así._

-"Tranquila, solo respira" – _me dije mentalmente, tomando asiento junto a Jun._

 _Las únicas dos sirvientas que me acompañarían se sentaron detrás de nosotras y luego de que Ren tomara asiento apartado de todos, el avión despegó._

º . º . º . º

-¡Esta es tu habitación ShaoLing! –Jun abrió una de las numerosas puertas del pasillo y se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso.

La aludida ingreso al lugar ante la seña de su futura cuñada.

-Muchas gracias señorita Tao.

-¡Oh! Por favor, llámame simplemente Jun. Después de todo seremos hermanas en algún momento.

-Como usted desee señorita Jun.

-Eres tan formal –rió la joven Tao- Casi como una muñeca.

-"Supongo que esa es la idea" –pensó la joven, esforzándose porque su rostro no mostrara el deje de tristeza que sintió.

-Te dejare para que te instales. Si necesitas algo el cuarto de Res es el de al lado y el mío se encuentra al final del pasillo.

-Se lo agradezco. Es muy amable.

Jun cerró la puerta tras dedicarle una última sonrisa.

Y en cuanto se encontró sola, la joven relajo por completo su postura al momento en que sus ojos se iluminaban con emoción.

-¡Byakko! ¡Estamos en Japón! –el espíritu hizo aparición ante la mención de su nombre.

-¡Es la primera vez que estamos afuera de la mansión Li! –el tigre se mostró claramente emocionado.

Con una enorme sonrisa, ShaoLing corrió hacia las puertas del balcón, las cuales abrió de par en par. De inmediato el aire fresco la envolvió haciéndola sentir viva. Aquella gran vista no se podía comparar con nada de lo que conocía. Calles llenas de personas y enormes edificios que rasgaban las nubes…finalmente habían llegado.

-Las fotos de los libros no se sentían con tanta vida… -susurro, fascinada.

-¡Vayamos a explorar! ¡La ciudad es enorme pero si empezamos ahora…!

-Byakko -ShaoLing lo interrumpió, dedicándole una sonrisa que ocultaba tristeza- No puedo salir sin la compañía de mi prometido o sin que me dé su consentimiento.

-¡Agh! El estúpido prometido aguafiestas me tiene cansado.

-Pero así lo dicta la tradición –la joven acaricio la cabeza del tigre con tranquilidad- Tu puedes ir si lo deseas. No te quedes conmigo. Disfrútalo.

-¡Pero es tan injusto! Viajamos tan lejos, ¡Finalmente libres! ¿No mueres por conocer la ciudad?

-Está bien. Me conformo con poder al menos contemplar esta hermosa vista –los ojos azules de la itako brillaron al regresar su mirada hacia los edificios- Ve. No pierdas el tiempo. Te esperare después de la cena para que me cuentes en detalle todo lo que viste.

-¿Estas segura?

La joven asintió y el espíritu del tigre blanco voló lejos rápidamente.

-Ve con cuidado –susurro a la nada, apoyándose en el barandal.

Pese a no poder salir, y a que el frió la hiciese temblar, nada le quitaría aquella vista, la cual estaba decidida a disfrutar. Aquel era un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo lugar, y por más que estuviera rodeada por personas que no conocía, en aquel balcón, en ese preciso momento, se sentía tan viva…

Su mente se encontraba completamente en blanco, en paz. No existían prometidos, ni tradiciones, ni normas que seguir. Solo era ella, y el sol que se ocultaba a lo lejos. Era curioso como un lugar ajeno y remoto se había convertido en pocos minutos en su lugar favorito en el mundo.

Tiempo después, y tras sentir que sus manos comenzaban a entumecerse por el viento helado, la castaña decidió que ya era momento de regresar al interior del edificio y llamar a alguna de las sirvientas que la habían acompañado para comenzar a desempacar. Fue allí que se percató por primera vez de que había dos puertas que daban al balcón donde se encontraba. Una de ellas conducía de regreso a su cuarto, pero ¿Y la otra?

Curiosa se acercó a ver, mas esta se encontraba cerrada.

-"No debería estar husmeando" –se reprendió sola, alejándose del lugar.

º - º - º - º

-¿El señor Tao no cenara con nosotras? –ShaoLing tomo asiento frente a la enorme mesa, observando el lugar vacío en la cabecera.

-Lo más seguro es que se demore en unírsenos. Está muy ocupado con su papeleo como para bajar a cenar a tiempo. Hombres –respondió Jun, negando con un gesto de cabeza- Ese niño... es imposible corregir su actitud.

Li tuvo que contenerse de reír. Aquella reprimenda se parecía mucho a las que ella le daba a Xao Mei.

-Adelante ShaoLing. Puedes servirte con tranquilidad.

-¿No esperaremos por él?

-Es inútil esperarlo. Lo más seguro es que tarde horas en bajar. Comencemos nosotras. Espero que la comida sea de tu agrado.

-Se lo agradezco señorita Jun.

-No me acostumbrare nunca a tu formalidad. Espero no incomodarte.

-Para nada. Usted ha sido muy amable conmigo.

-¡Me alegra mucho saberlo! Espero podamos ser amigas.

-Si… -la itako no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente ante sus palabras.

Jun era una persona directa y extrovertida, quien poseía un sincero y cálido corazón. Era tan distinta a ella. Y que quisiese ser su amiga…la emocionaba. Nunca había tenido amistad con personas que no fueran sus familiares.

-Me encantaría eso.

-Entonces está decidido. ¡Amigas!

La mayor sonrió con dulzura. Aquella joven le recordaba tanto a su hermano que de seguro se encariñaría rápidamente con ella. Por supuesto que no eran cien por ciento iguales, pero estaba claro que ambos se esforzaban en ocultar sus vendedores sentimientos. Verdaderamente esperaba que todo saliera bien entre los dos jóvenes comprometidos.

º - º - º - º

Luego de la tranquila cena junto a su cuñada, a la que Ren nunca se unió, ShaoLing opto por regresar a su habitación. Una vez cambiada con ropa para dormir, la itako se acomodó en un cómodo sofá, con la vista fija en las puertas abiertas del balcón. Era pleno invierno, y el frío calaba los huesos, pero eso no le molestaba, prefería estar envuelta en una gruesa frazada a perderse aquel aire tan distinto al que estaba acostumbrada.

Al tiempo la imagen de Byakko se presentó frente a ella, luciendo ojos brillantes y llenos de emoción.

-¡ShaoLing! ¡Las luces! ¡Son increíbles! -exclamo el espíritu, visiblemente agitado.

-¿Cómo es que estas agitado si eres un espíritu?

-¡Le quitas la emoción!

-Jajajaja lo lamento -la castaña sonrío ampliamente- ¡Cuéntame todo lo que viste!

Ante la orden, el espíritu comenzó su relato de forma atropellada, tratando de no olvidarse de ningún detalle como había prometido.

º - º - º - º

-¿Esta noche tampoco nos acompañara el señor Tao?

-Al parecer no… ¡Ese Ren! Debería por lo menos comer con nosotras –Jun lucia verdaderamente ofendida.

-De seguro debe tener mucho trabajo.

-Es lo más seguro, suele cargarse con más tareas de las que debería, todo porque no suele delegar trabajo a los demás ya que no les tiene la suficiente confianza de que harán las cosas correctamente. Espero que por lo menos nos acompañe en su cumpleaños.

-¿Cumple años pronto?

-¡Si! Ren cumple dentro de tres días. Tenía pensado organizar una pequeña fiesta pero de seguro se negara… No le vendría mal un poco de diversión. Me encuentro muy preocupada por él ShaoLing.

-¿Le preocupa que el señor no se disperse lo necesario?

-No es solamente eso lo que me tiene así ¿Recuerdas que anoche no ceno con nosotras? Me entere esta mañana por sirvientas que solo tomo algo de leche antes de acostarse. Y ahora nuevamente no nos acompaña… conociéndolo como lo hago, estoy segura de que tampoco cenara hoy ¿Cómo es posible que no pueda cuidar adecuadamente de su salud?

-Si usted lo desea… yo puedo llevarle la cena a su oficina. Solo si considera que no será una molestia para él.

-¡Eso es una gran idea! –la joven Tao sonrió emocionada- ¡Eres tan buena! Eso sin duda aplacara enormemente mi preocupación. Te lo agradezco tanto.

-Es un placer ayudarla.

Muy feliz con lo que había conseguido, Jun continúo con su cena luciendo una enorme sonrisa. Por otro lado ShaoLing apenas y pudo terminar su ración ya que se encontraba muy concentrada en contener su nerviosismo.

¿Qué había hecho?

º - º - º - º

Cuando terminaron de cenar, la peliverde pidió a una de las sirvientas que acondicionara una bandeja con alimentos. Una vez que esta estuvo lista, y tras que se le indicara el camino, la itako se dirigió por los largos pasillos del lugar, temblando ligeramente.

¡¿Cómo se le ocurrían esas cosas?!

¿Por qué se ofrecía a realizar esa clase de tareas cuando tranquilamente se podría haber enviado a un zombi en su lugar? Los Tao parecían contar con muchos de ellos. Pero no, claro que no, tenía que ir ella… ahora de seguro todos pensarían que quería ver al shaman, motivo por el cual se había ofrecido en ir personalmente.

¡Y por supuesto que nada de eso era cierto!

-"Mientes" –se le rio una voz en su mente, dejándola estática por unos segundos.

Su rostro se pintó de tonos rojos.

Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza, alejando aquellos pensamientos y retomando su andar.

Bueno, era su prometido. Nadie podía culparla por querer conocer un poco más al sujeto. No era como que lo extrañaba ni nada de esas cosas… Además era su deber, como futura esposa, de velar por su salud.

Mas conforme con sus reflexiones, ShaoLing apresuro su andar.

Pero una vez se encontró frente a la gran puerta que conducía al estudio de Ren Tao, todo optimismo se desvaneció.

Sus latidos se aceleraron.

-"Tranquila. Solo entras, le dejas la comida y te marchas. No es la gran cosa" –se dijo a sí misma, intentando serenarse.

La joven inhalo con fuerza mientras posaba su mano derecha en el picaporte de la puerta. Ya tenía un plan, ahora solo contaría hasta a tres, y entraría.

-Sé que estás ahí –la voz de Ren, del otro lado de la puerta, la tomó por sorpresa, lo que provoco que casi se le cayera la bandeja que cargaba- Puedo sentir tu furyoku. ¿Piensas entrar o solo viniste a perder el tiempo?

Ok. Había olvidado que su prometido podía ser un idiota. Ahora, sintiéndose más enfadada que nerviosa, la itako se permitió regresar a su compostura, abriendo la puerta e ingresando al estudio con toda la elegancia con la que fue capaz.

Una vez dentro se encontró al shaman sentado detrás de un elegante escritorio, rebosante de papeles perfectamente ordenados. Lucia pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos dorados, lo que la hizo olvidarse de todo enojo, dando paso a la preocupación.

Acaso… ¿Descansaba y comía lo necesario?

-¿Qué deseas? –insistió Ren con impaciencia. Sus ojos fijos en ella.

-Yo… lamento interrumpirte. Solo vine a traerte tu cena.

-No era necesario que vinieras. Tenemos zombis y sirvientes por si no lo notaste.

-"Obvia observación, sin duda" –pensó la castaña, sonrojándose levemente- Es que… le prometí a la señorita Jun que me encargaría personalmente de traértela. Estaba muy preocupada por que anoche no cenaste adecuadamente.

-"Así que Jun la envió…debí imaginarlo"-Ren perdió el interés de inmediato- Puedes dejarla por ahí –dicho esto, Tao regreso su atención a los papeles frente a él.

La itako obedeció, colocando la comida en una pequeña mesita ubicada a un lado de la sala. Antes de marcharse, observo nuevamente al joven sumido en su lectura.

-¿En qué estas ocupado? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

No podía simplemente irse y dejarlo así, el verlo en ese estado la había preocupado. Quería ayudarlo con tal de poder aliviar un poco su carga, aunque fuese mínimamente.

-¿Jun te pidió que hicieras eso también? –Ren la miro, claramente molesto- Ya término sus obligaciones conmigo esta noche señorita Li. Puede retirarse, solo está haciéndome perder mi tiempo.

-Si. Lo siento –ShaoLing hizo una leve reverencia- Buenas noches señor Tao.

Sin decir más, y sintiéndose dolida por sus frías palabras, la joven prácticamente huyo del lugar.

 ** _Continuara..._**


End file.
